


Dear Dictionary…With Love From Hordak Antis

by CosmiqueAliene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Humor, Multi, Parody, Sarcasm, Satire, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmiqueAliene/pseuds/CosmiqueAliene
Summary: Satire. A group of Hordak antis get so fed up with Hordak stans proving their arguments wrong, they write to the dictionary to convince them to change the meaning of certain words…
Relationships: Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta & Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak & Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	Dear Dictionary…With Love From Hordak Antis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I mean no offense to anyone who has a crush on Catra. I mean, I can’t blame them. She’s so hot that she could easily commit more arson felonies than Sea Hawk, without even trying.  
> This is also not an attack on Catradora shippers. I am not a member of the Evil Horde and could not amass an army to launch upon you even if I wanted to. If you like the Catradora ship, that is completely OK, though please do acknowledge there are some flaws to it and fair criticisms are acceptable. Some people dislike the idea of an abuse victim being shipped with their former abuser, while others believe that Catra has truly changed and is able to be an acceptable girlfriend for Adora now. I respect both takes.  
> I am not forcing anyone to like Hordak or Entrapdak. If your preference is towards Catra and Catradora, I have no problem. I am aware a lot of teenage fans identify very strongly with a certain sexy cat lesbian around their age, but I (an elderly 23-year-old) personally have more in common with the grumpy middle-aged bat alien bad guy and so do a lot of adult fans. I am aware it is easy to have a bias towards a character whom you identify with more strongly, but I personally like both Catra and Hordak as characters.  
> Also, this is not to say there aren’t valid criticisms of the Entrapdak ship out there. I have seen one person draw attention to the fact that Hordak never apologised for his aggressive behaviour towards Entrapta in the series, which I actually agreed with and think that the writers should have made it clearer that he is sorry for mistreating her.  
> Lastly, if anyone reading this story recognises their own behaviour parodied within it…please get some help!

Dear Sir or Madam who is in charge of The Dictionary (or rather “dictionaries”, as we are aware there are several versions of them, which may make our request more difficult),

We are a group of fans of the Netflix cartoon series She Ra And The Princesses Of Power. In case you haven’t heard about it, it’s a reboot of She Ra Princess Of Power, an 80s cartoon that was a spin-off from He Man (of course, both of those cartoons were around WAY WAY WAY before any of us were born – we’re only, what, 13?), created by lesbian producer Noelle Stevenson. It’s about a young woman named Adora on an alien planet named Etheria, who works for an organisation named the Evil Horde (boo!) and she has a best friend named Catra, who is SMOKING HOT and says, “Hey Adora…” in this really sexy voice. (We all are totally gay for her!) The Evil Horde commits atrocities against the Etherian peoples and is run by a grumpy middle aged vampire dude named Lord Hordak, who spends most of his time in his sanctum looking creepy and imposing, and working on technology. There is also a witchy lady with long black hair named Shadow Weaver, who wears a mask all of the time (she clearly doesn’t want to get Covid 19) and is the abusive guardian of Catra and Adora.

Adora soon finds a magical sword that transforms her into a superhero named She Ra (who has long flowing blonde hair and is SUPER BUFF) and she joins the Princess Alliance, who fights against the Evil Horde. Adora now has two best friends named Glimmer (who can teleport) and Bow (an archer). Catra is seriously mad at Adora for leaving the Evil Horde because she’s totally gay for Adora (but in denial) and she keeps trying to get back at Adora for leaving her. Catra gets promoted to Horde Force Captain and starts working with another Force Captain named Scorpia (who has a white pixie with an undercut, scorpion claws for her hands and is also SUPER BUFF). There is this REALLY COOL episode where the princesses hold a Princess Prom and Catra turns up with Scorpia, in this STEAMING hot burgundy tux with an undone bow tie. (Did we mention we’re all totally gay for her?) There are some really sexy scenes where Catra dances with Adora…and then tries to kill her by throwing her off a cliff!

She Ra continues to fight against the Evil Horde and Catra continually tries to kill her potential girlfriend. While raiding the Evil Horde’s base, She Ra and her friends accidentally leave behind a princess named Entrapta, who has purple prehensile hair and is very good with technology (they thought she got killed!) She is autistic and probably has ADHD too. Entrapta then starts working for the Evil Horde, providing them technology to terrorise the Etherians, but clearly doesn’t fully understand that this is a Wicked and Evil thing to do because her autism reduces her brain to the state of a literal child. She becomes friends with Catra and Scorpia. She even starts working alongside Lord Hordak ad becomes close with him. It turns out that Lord Hordak was once part of a clone slave army led by a dude named Horde Prime but he got thrown out for being disabled and landed on Etheria. He tries to open a portal to Prime with Entrapta’s help but it turns out to be dangerous. Catra opens it herself, in the hope of destroying all of Etheria, but She Ra and her allies are able to close it up again and defeat her plan. When Hordak finds out, Catra blames Entrapta for re-opening it and secretly has her sent to Beast Island, a place of Certain Death.

After Entrapta is gone, Hordak and Catra do a lot of Wicked Evil things together, like planting a spy in the Princess Alliance, burning down half the Whispering Woods and capturing the kingdom of Salineas. Hordak also finds out that Catra sent Entrapta to Beast Island, goes through the roof and tries to blast her into oblivion. What an awful guy, attacking Catra like that! He eventually manages to contact Horde Prime and Prime turns up in his spaceship, taking Catra, Glimmer and Hordak aboard. He wipes Hordak’s mind and reconditions him into a slave.

Glimmer and Catra make friends on Horde Prime’s ship. Adora, Bow and Entrapta (who wasn’t actually dead, but had pretty much ended up suicidal from thinking Hordak had forgotten about her) rescue Glimmer and Catra from Horde Prime. They also look for Hordak but can’t find him, and instead take a clone they name Wrong Hordak (who is an INNOCENT CINNAMON ROLL who can do no wrong and is way better than that grumpy old sanctum-dwelling bastard). Catra now joins Team Good Guys and is completely absolved of any wrongdoings she ever did. She Ra and Catra have to travel to the Heart Of Etheria (which will release magic they can use against Horde Prime). Adora nearly loses all her strength before she can get there…but then Catra KISSES her and says she was in love with her all along! It was amazing! Adora then gets her strength back and is able to get the magic she is after.

Meanwhile, Hordak breaks free from the Hive Mind and kills Prime. Then Prime’s soul leaps into Hordak’s body and possesses him. What should have happened next was Adora taking her sword and stabbing him through the heart, killing them both. Yay! BUT she didn’t. Instead…she purged Horde Prime’s soul from Hordak’s body using her magic… and FORGAVE Hordak? What?! And then she killed Prime. As if things couldn’t get any worse, Entrapta then runs up to Hordak and gives him a hug…and apparently they’re boyfriend and girlfriend now?

She Ra is one of our favourite TV shows because of the SUPER ADORABLE lesbian main characters…but what were the writers thinking, pairing a terrible old guy like Hordak with the totally pure, innocent, child-coded Entrapta? The writers are all intersectional feminists. They were supposed to be on OUR side – the side of wokescoldery, cancel culture and militant social justice. Clearly there’s a hidden agenda behind all this and they’re all secretly istaphobes and paedophiles.

The worst thing is though…there are fans of the series out there who ACTUALLY SHIP HORDAK AND ENTRAPTA. And they’re not a small number either. Entrapdak is the SECOND most popular ship in the whole fandom. This series was supposed to be the gayest cartoon since Steven Universe. Can you imagine – a stupid cishet ship taking up space from a WLW ship? Clearly anyone who ships Entrapdak is lesbophobic for not liking Catradora more (and also for not headcanoning Entrapta as a lesbian, since she clearly is one, despite her having a boyfriend – bisexuals? What are bisexuals?), ableist for thinking that an autistic person is not an actual child, can make her own decisions and can be morally ambiguous; and a literal NAZI SYMPATHISER!!!!!

Those stupid Entrapdaks are all “UWU look Hordak is such a cute lil spacebatty look at his funny ears and his sexy dress, we all totally want to have sex with him (even the asexual fans, since we’re all really hets)” about a LITERAL SPACE NAZI! How can any of them be attracted to HIM? He’s so ugly, with his skull-like face and his anorexic body and his scars and his weird arms (the last three of which are caused by his chronic illness, but who cares?!) How can Entrapta be attracted to him either? She should have got with the pure cinnamon roll Wrong Hordak – he is way much better for her than Hordak! Never mind the fact they don’t have nearly as deep a connection. Wrong Hordak has never committed ANY of the atrocities that Hordak has, despite him being a member of an intergalactic clone army commanded by a narcissistic dictator.

Actually, there is a TON of other people Entrapta could have got with instead of Hordak. Her best friend Scorpia, for starters. They got on pretty well in the Horde and she later coaxed Adora and Bow to rescue Entrapta from Beast Island. She also didn’t make much of an effort to stop Entrapta from being sent to Beast Island by Catra in the first place (mainly because she was SUPER GAY for Catra), but never mind that.

Then there’s Catra – the super sexy cat lesbian we’re all drooling over. She may have manipulated Entrapta into thinking that the princesses deliberately left her behind and tasered Entrapta in the back before sending her to Beast Island, despite Entrapta having rescued her from such a fate not long ago…but never mind all that. Of course, we wouldn’t want Entrapta to end up with her really, because she and Adora are perfect together, but it was just a suggestion!

What about Perfuma? Now she would be great for Entrapta! Who wouldn’t want a girlfriend who gets constantly frustrated with your behaviour, doesn’t understand why you act the way you do and even puts a monkey leash on you to ensure you don’t run off?

Next up is Bow. It’s obviously socially acceptable for a child-coded character like Entrapta to be involved with a teenager. Rae Geiger said that Entrapta is about thirty, but that’s just stupid. Entrapta doesn’t LOOK thirty. Of course, it’s very easy to make animated characters look exactly the age you want them to be, even if they’re five feet tall, so Rae must be lying. Don’t be fooled by those nubile curves and accentuated breasts! Rae is clearly sexualising an underage character and expecting us to ship her with a guy who is clearly 100s or 1000s of years old (don’t ask us where we got that from, but he looks sort of like a vampire, so it must be true). Entrapta and Bow? Problem solved! Bow even treats her like the child she actually is and encourages her to try better with friendship, rather than just embraces her as she is, like Hordak. Entrapta really does need to make more of an effort to be friends with the princesses and then she would no longer be tempted to get involved with an unacceptable character like Hordak!

(Of course, we’re not too enthusiastic about this ship ‘cos it’s het, but hey, at least the guy she’s with isn’t Hordak!)

Mermista is another option. Sure, she pulls on Entrapta’s hair, is rude to her and calls her “Geek Princess” in a derogatory fashion, but Hordak once shouted at Entrapta when he was in a bad mood, which is infinitely worse!

Then there’s Glimmer, whom Entrapta has virtually nothing in common with and who even was going to leave Entrapta on Beast Island until the war ended (if Adora and Bow hadn’t intervened), but at least if Glimmer was with Entrapta, she wouldn’t have ended up with Bow at the end of the series. (That’s right – ANOTHER stupid het endgame ship! On what was supposed to be the GAYEST cartoon series ever!)

All of these people would have been WAY much better for her! Why did the writers even THINK of pairing her off with Hordak? It’s not like he has way more in common with her, deeply respects her and treats her like an adult rather than a child. Well, actually he does do the last thing, but he shouldn’t do, as she literally IS a child! She’s just not emotionally mature enough for a relationship with an older man, even if said older man is prone to throwing tantrums, is socially awkward, is poor at dealing with anger and has an extremely low sense of self-worth.

The fans of this ship constantly try to defend Hordak with stupid arguments like “Hordak is a traumatised cult survivor” or “conquest is the only life he knows” or “he was a slave trying to please his master”. That’s no excuse! We’ll have you know, Wrong Hordak was freed from Horde Prime’s grasp too and turned into a total cinnamon roll who couldn’t harm a fly. We’re completely certain this has nothing to do with the fact Bow accidentally fried his brains and also sure that he didn’t destroy any entire civilisations before this happened. Also, ignore the fact that Wrong Hordak had a support group after breaking free of Prime’s grasp, while Hordak was completely on his own after he crash-landed on Etheria. Clearly Hordak’s desire to prove Prime wrong about his disability making him worthless and wanting to be reinstated in Prime’s army was just him being completely selfish and not the result of programming he had received since he hatched from his tank.

How can any She Ra fans stan such a horrible guy, who has caused nothing but pain and suffering to Etherians? This just can’t be excused – they’re fair game to harass, bully and ostracise. We spend all our time scrolling through Twitter, looking for Tweets that say UNACCEPTABLE stuff like, “Entrapdak is such a cute ship between two morally grey consenting adults – I don’t know why people think it’s problematic!” and then we SET THEM STRAIGHT. Of course, people shouldn’t have a platform to say such things (censorship is OK against them, because it’s LITERAL HATE SPEECH), but since we can’t ban them, it’s the next best thing. Whenever we tell them that the reason Entrapdak is problematic is because Hordak is a LITERAL FASCIST and Entrapta is a LITERAL CHILD, they send us articles on Tumblr, which we never read, since they might change our minds and then we’d become Nazi apologists too!

We just say, “We don’t care about your facts – we’ve decided you’re fascist apologists so shut up and goodbye!” and then we block them so we can have the satisfaction of feeling we’re right. Our feelings don’t care about your facts! (Facts only matter when they support OUR arguments.)

Also, they keep sending us dictionary definitions of words we use, along with GIFs of Inigo Montoya’s famous line from The Princess Bride, which is why we need your help, as these dictionary definitions are always woefully inaccurate. You really need to update the dictionary so that words mean what they ACTUALLY MEAN.  
Here’s a list of words that need more accurate descriptions:

1\. FASCIST  
The dictionary defines this as being someone with “right wing authoritarian views” which encompasses “state control”, “being extremely proud of country/race” and not allowing any expression of political disagreement. It says fascism always comes with a capitalist economy subject to stringent government controls, suppression of the opposition and extreme ethno-nationalism, which turns into racism and other kinds of isms.

How ridiculous is this definition? Hordak manages to be a fascist without being remotely racist, capitalist or even patriotic (though he probably is all of those things really, being the awful guy he is, he just hasn’t been shown as such onscreen). He’s a fascist because he’s a Big Bad Guy fighting against our Noble Heroes and he’s in control of an army. That’s all you need to be a fascist these days! Really the dictionary should read “Fascist – someone who’s mean and nasty and against the Good Guys and has an army and some authoritarian behaviour.” That’s much better!

Some Hordak supporters have tried to say that the Evil Horde operates more like Communism because there are no social classes within its ranks, everyone gets their fair share of necessities and Hordak does not profit from his soldiers’ labour. How dare they even suggest such a thing! Don’t they know this comparison is highly offensive to Commies?

Commies = Good Guys  
Fascists = Bad Guys  
Therefore, if someone is a Bad Guy, they CAN’T be a Communist! This really isn’t hard. (Shut up about Amon from The Legend Of Korra…)

2\. COLONISE  
Everyone knows that Hordak’s main goal was to colonise Etheria! We tell this to Hordak fans a gazillion times, but they won’t listen to us. They’re clearly just going off the dictionary’s current definition of colonising being “to send people to live in and govern an area”.

Of course, we enlightened Hordak antis know that colonising really means going into another land and terrorising it, because that’s what all colonisers do. Just think back to the Pilgrims and how they caused harm to the Native American people. That’s what Hordak does, doesn’t he? Clearly “colonise” is the correct word. The dictionary should read “Colonise – to go into another land and attack the people there!”

Plenty of his fans suggest “conquest” as a more accurate descriptor, but that word doesn’t have quite the same negative connotation, so we’re not going to use that instead! Besides, why should we listen to a bunch of fascist apologists? They don’t know crap!

Thank goodness we’re all still teenagers and still know everything. If we were thirty-year-olds (like most of Hordak’s fanbase), we might actually have the brain development to prevent us from knowing the True Definitions of certain words and what Really Happened in She Ra And The Princesses Of Power – none of that scene revision stuff!

3\. GENOCIDE  
We don’t know how the Hordak fans can justify his actions (which they all literally do, merely by liking his character) when he has committed LITERAL GENOCIDE! What is genocide, you ask?

Well, you uncultured swine, it certainly is NOT “killing an entire group of people, such as a whole nation, ethnic, or religious group”, like the dictionary currently defines. It’s just killing a bunch of people, not necessarily in the same group. You don’t even have to wipe them out entirely. Don’t ask us what the word for that would be – being in charge of the dictionary, you could make up one! And you’d better hurry, because Hordak stans have started to label Catra activating the dangerous portal as “attempted genocide” – like our darling cat wife could ever be guilty of such treachery!

The dictionary description should read, “Genocide – Killing a lot of people, regardless of ethnicity or religion.”

Of course, a lot of Hordak’s fans will say such rubbish as “we didn’t see him kill anyone onscreen!” and “the only person confirmed to have been killed by the Horde (King Micah) turned out to actually be alive all along!”

A villain doesn’t have to kill anyone onscreen for you to know that hundreds if not thousands of people are being murdered by his weapons and armies. I mean, it’s not as if we’re watching a daft PG-rated girls’ superhero princess cartoon here! She Ra is totally a serious, realistic war drama and not some dumb cartoon the gays use for escapism!

If you need further proof of the amount of blood Hordak has on his hands, consider this: Frosta’s parents are noticeably absent. She’s only eleven and in charge of an entire kingdom so her parents MUST be dead and they MUST have been killed by Hordak. How exactly is unclear, as the kingdom of Snows had not been attacked by the Horde at the time of her first appearance, but Hordak is such an awful guy he probably turned up at their castle one night and axe-murdered them in their beds, no doubt laughing with glee afterward, as killing innocent royals is his favourite hobby. Don’t ask us why he didn’t kill Frosta as well. He probably tried, but she likely just used her ice powers to create a giant fist and pummelled him into the middle of next week.

Not only are Frosta’s parents obviously dead, but Entrapta’s parents are nowhere to be seen either, so the Horde must have killed them too. She even has a picture on the wall of two robots she probably made as replacement parents. Can you believe it? The writers made her get involved with the man who clearly was responsible for the deaths of her parents. I mean, it’s not like they could have just died in one of Dryl’s frequent rockslides or a robot malfunction related accident, leaving their innocent little girl alone in Crypto Castle to fend for herself!

Of course, it is uncertain how many of these Etherian deaths Hordak himself directly causes, being a shut-in who spends most of his time in his sanctum, but we can reasonably assume that fan-favourite characters like Catra, Adora, Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio and Scorpia have not caused any of them, despite them being on the frontlines far more often than Hordak. Certainly not our darling Catra, despite the fact she is said to have “increased Horde productivity by 400%” when she rose to Hordak’s second-in-command.

While we’re on the subject, don’t you think it’s odd that the Evil Horde has such a massive prison, with literally hundreds of holding cells, when most of their victims have been casualties?

4\. PAEDOPHILIA  
The dictionary defines paedophilia as “being sexually interested in children/engaging in sexual activities with children”. As specified earlier, we’re convinced Rae either lied or retconned Entrapta’s age (there’s no way she was ever intended to be thirty from the start, even though Rae has posted concept art from the early stages of planning that was rejected because it made her look too young).

Even if Rae was telling the truth though, Entrapdak would still be paedophilia as the TRUE definition of the word is “Paedophilia – either children getting with adults or younger adults (especially childlike adults) getting with older adults”. Every teenage SJW fangirl knows that!

Hordak is CLEARLY a paedophile. He’s already been an abusive father to all the Horde children (never mind the fact that he is barely involved with their upbringing, leaving Catra and Adora to Shadow Weaver’s care, and that kids who weren’t raised by Shadow Weaver grew up pretty well adjusted) and forces them to be child soldiers (you know, unlike the princess alliance, who definitely don’t send literal 11-year-olds out onto the battlefront, as opposed to the young adults in Hordak’s army) so why wouldn’t he be a sex offender as well? It makes us sick, knowing that the crew of She Ra support and promote such an abusive ship.

All autistic people are asexual and thus there’s no way Entrapta would even WANT a relationship unless she was groomed into it, despite the fact asexual and even aromantic people often get into relationships. It’s not like asexual people sometimes engage in sex and even if that was the case, Entrapta has certainly never shown signs of experiencing sexual attraction herself, flirting with a robot and a spaceship and dressing in a manner that flaunts her nubile body.

Entrapdak fans even have the audacity to call it the “healthiest ship on the show”, because Hordak allegedly respects Entrapta. Can you believe them?! They’ve clearly forgotten that one awful scene in which Hordak SNAPPED at his oh-so-darling girlfriend and lashed out at her…well, actually her hair, after checking first, but it was still a sign of aggression, so it’s bad! Couples can’t get cross with each other – ever – or else it’s abusive. What do you mean, Catra scratched Adora with her claws and tried to kill her repeatedly? That’s all in the past now! Catra must be sorry for what she did. Unlike Hordak. Hordak CAN’T be sorry.

And why did he shout at her, you ask? It was clearly because he’s an awful guy who doesn’t really love her and is abusing her, not because he has a hard time controlling his temper and redirected it onto her after getting frustrated by something else. It’s also not like he showed any signs of regret for his actions after this incident, believing it had led her to defect to the Princess Rebellion, getting awkward whenever her name was mentioned and even crying when he found out about Catra sending her to what he thought was certain death.

After you edit the dictionary to give these words their True Meanings, we’re going to have a field day sending them to all the Entrapdak fans and smugly saying, “Here – educate yourself, bigots! Here’s what those words we’re using REALLY MEAN! You’d better change your icons to pics of Catra and anybody from The Owl House ASAP, as you’re going to have to become an anti now!”

Of course, we expect them to actually read and analyse what we send them, even though we can’t be bothered to do the same with the stuff they send to us.

…

Catradora is, by contrast, a MUCH healthier ship than Entrapdak. They’re both the same age and neither of them are 100+ years old. Sure, Catra did work for the Horde until the end of season 5 and participated in much of the destruction of Etheria, but that was because she was raised in an abusive environment and couldn’t help being bad. What’s Hordak’s excuse?

Of course, Catra did do some sliiiightly unacceptable things to Adora while she was still EVIL, such as blaming her for her own foolish actions, intimidating her, leaving scratches down her back, throwing her off a cliff and even trying to destroy an entire reality to get revenge at her, but it’s all OK now, ‘cos she made up with Adora at the end and gave her a kiss! Now they’re gay and happy and they’ll be together forever! Catra is not and never was an abuser.

Never mind that Catradora makes some lesbians who were once in abusive relationships uncomfortable. Entrapdak makes US uncomfortable! In fact, Hordak in general makes us uncomfortable. Can you imagine – there are actually people who call Hordak an ABUSE VICTIM? The nerve! Everyone knows that grumpy middle aged men can’t be abuse victims, especially not if they’re white (his skin is literally white in places, which obviously makes him white-coded, despite his VA being black), cishet (screw those bisexual and genderfluid headcanons that people have for him – only OUR interpretation of his character is valid!) and UGLY (once again, HOW do people find him sexy?!) Only attractive young POC sapphic women whom we identify with can be abuse victims. Hordak is an ABUSER, not an abuse victim (never mind that abusers were usually abused themselves first…) Don’t you remember that time he tried to suffocate Catra by turning the air off? Catra also attacked his life support armour at one point, but that wasn’t nearly as bad – he deserved it after the asphyxiation incident.

What Catra suffered on Horde Prime’s ship was WAY WORSE than anything Hordak ever suffered, we bet. It was actually pretty gratifying to us to see him cry out in pain from the electric Mountain Dew baptismal font. Serves him right, after all he put Catra and our other favourites through! Some of his fans reckon that he used to go through this regularly before getting stranded on Etheria. What a load of BS! Don’t you remember his description of his former life? He was a TOP GENERAL in Horde Prime’s army (and of course, he’s a 100% reliable narrator who doesn’t suffer from Stockholm Syndrome) – clearly someone both highly respected and able to make decisions of his own volition. It’s awfully strange that Horde Prime doesn’t seem to have anyone like that in his army now and they’re all just mindless drones, but things must have changed since Hordak was there. There’s literally NO WAY he was raised without any autonomy – how else would he have become so truly, irredeemably evil? His anger towards Horde Prime is clearly just Daddy issues.

What’s that you say? Catra was redeemed, so therefore Hordak could be as well? Are you STUPID? Redeeming him is highly offensive to abuse victims, since we’ve decided that Catra is an abuse victim and not an abuser at all and that Hordak is an abuser and not an abuse victim at all. There are no parallels between them whatsoever! The creators of the show clearly don’t care about abuse victims, having the nerve to redeem Hordak at the end. Well actually, he wasn’t really redeemed, he just remained alive, which is bad enough.

(We’ve already sent a letter ordering the creators of the show to remake season 5, giving Hordak the Death Penalty, but so far we haven’t even had a response. Clearly they ARE fascists after all!)

All he did was break free from his cult programming and kill Horde Prime – that’s not a redemption! He shouldn’t have been allowed to live, or else he might actually end up getting one. Noelle Stevenson has even suggested he will get given a COMMUNITY SERVICE sentence rather than gaol time. Of course, Noelle is LITERALLY GOD (unlike Rae Geiger or Josie Campbell) and everything she says must be taken as gospel, but this is still pretty problematic.

He should definitely have been killed, just like Shadow Weaver was. Never mind that it would have ruined his character arc and some people argue that killing Shadow Weaver prevented her from getting a potential redemption arc too. Ha – fat chance! It’s not like she got possessed by some Eldritch Abomination that turned her into a completely different person than she was originally.

Well, at least we have proof that Noelle actually HATES Entrapdak – she says she’s surprised by its popularity, which is literally the same thing as hating it! She’s not responsible for creating such a reprehensible ship though (Catradora is her baby – Josie, Rae and others created Entrapdak) so we can forgive her for her comments on Hordak – she’s clearly just going along with what her fascist peers want. Maybe she’s even being held at arm-cannon point and is forced to support the ship, which explains why she once liked a Tweet of Entrapdak fan art! And don’t remind of that time she drew fan art of Hordak and Entrapta GETTING MARRIED as a present for Josie! Poor Noelle – and we have no way to rescue her from this predicament!

Her team certainly must have forced her to write that HORRIFYING scene towards the end of the last episode, in which Adora rids Hordak from Horde Prime’s possession, causing memories of herself as a baby to resurface in Hordak’s mind and then she FORGIVES him? After everything he did! Without him getting a redemption arc first (not that we ever want that…) How stupid. Don’t you know that holding grudges is the best way to make someone change their ways (not that we believe Hordak can change). Forgiveness is a REWARD for redemption, not something you can give to anyone regardless of whether they’ve changed or said sorry. Hordak needs to SUFFER for his sins. He should be thrown back in the green jelly bath and zapped again, so we can all watch with glee at the sight of him screaming.

Well, at least not everyone on Etheria forgave him. Mermista’s reaction to seeing Entrapta with her arm around Hordak was, “So, are we all just, like, OK with this?” to which we answer, “No we’re not! Nobody SHOULD be!” Thank goodness Mermista has some sense. We knew there was hope for her after seeing how she treated Entrapta. What a shame she ended up with Sea Hawk at the end. Can you imagine – there were not one, not two, but THREE straight endgame couples in season 5! Don’t the writers even care about the gays?

Whenever we voice our concerns online, other fans of the show say stupid things like “Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Sea Hawk and Entrapta are all confirmed bisexual” or “all three couples are interracial!” So what! They’re in het relationships and that’s all that matters. She Ra was supposed to be a cartoon exclusively for the gays and we feel like our space has been invaded (well, technically its target demographic is young children, but anyone who watches this show is surely going to grow up to be gay, so whatever). Clearly all of the people who like Glimbow, Seamista and Entrapdak are heterosexual and cisgender. Entrapdak shippers are all white too and ableist – some of them claim to be neurodivergent, but they’re either making that up or they’re straight up CLASS TRAITORS. Autistic/ADHD people are NOT ALLOWED to ship Entrapdak. Why? Cos we said so. Don’t you just hate it when people in protected classes think out of line…?

Oh well…maybe they’re just too childish (having autism) to understand that an autistic person getting involved with someone like Hordak is inherently predatory. After all, their relationship did begin with him using her for her technological knowledge. And don’t give us that, “aCtUaLlY iT wAs CaTrA wHo MaNiPuLaTeD eNtRaPtA!” Didn’t you SEE that smirk Hordak had on his face when he convinced Entrapta to start working for him? Clearly he has an ulterior motive. One that that writers obviously forgot to address in the show. It’s not like he could have abandoned any ulterior motives he may have had – being a bad guy, Hordak is clearly not honest. Never mind the fact he is a terrible liar and even worse at spotting liars.

How awful of Hordak, taking advantage of Entrapta’s innocence and good heart, for his own malicious intents. Sure, this is the same woman who nearly dissected Adora, got excited about causing havoc in Etheria’s ecosystem and willingly helped the Horde build various weapons of mass destruction, but she’s still pretty sweet, so just ignore all of that. She no doubt got into a relationship with Hordak with the sole intent to change him. How unhealthy is that? Of course, she did tell him that “imperfection is beautiful”, implying he should accept himself as he is, but surely to goodness a decent person like her wouldn’t get involved with a bad person like him unless she intended to change him in some way. It’s not like she’s a bad person too and that villains can have healthy and happy relationships. Being a bad person makes you unable to care about anybody and treat them right, period! You can either be all good or all bad – there is no in-between!

And how disgusting of Hordak fans, to pin the blame for Entrapta’s manipulation upon CATRA! It’s just typical behaviour of theirs. Absolutely all of them hate her catguts. It’s not as if there are a large number of people who refer to Catra and Hordak as the “disaster duo” and “slime siblings” and want them to become friends after receiving counselling! As if they could ever be friends, after all Hordak put Catra through.

All Hordak stans are Catra antis! And of course, all Catra antis are as deranged as us. It’s not like some of them have well thought out, evidence-based arguments criticising her behaviour – any criticism of Catra is literal BLASPHEMY against our great goddess Noelle! If you say anything remotely against our favourite sexy cat lesbian, you must automatically hate her! And that makes you FAIR GAME for us to harass you.

After reading all our ramblings, we’re sure you are utterly repulsed at the very thought that some individuals support such a ghastly relationship and you are now convinced that the dictionaries need to be revised to include more accurate definitions of certain words. We are sure you are aware of the urgency of this matter and the necessity of ensuring that anyone who supports this ship is direly punished (we would baptise them all in green soup if we could, but alas, we are all keyboard warriors and words are our only weapon against our foes). If we discover any more words in future that are being misunderstood or used inaccurately by Hordak fans, we will make certain to contact you ASAP.

Yours sincerely,  
A bunch of 13-year-olds with Catra, Luz, Eda and Amity as their social media profile pics


End file.
